


3: Lost

by LeosLust



Series: FFxivWrite2019 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Kamui Gaeric is a dumbass, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: In which Kamui is a dumbass and gets lost on his first time trying to enter Ishgard.





	3: Lost

As much as Kamui hated to admit it. He had to admit it. He was lost. 

No.

No not just him.

He, Alphinaud,  _ and _ Tataru were lost in the dead of night, in the dead of  _ winter _ , in the dead of Twelves be damned nowhere.

And it was all his fault for not taking Haurchefant up on his offer to stay the night. All because he was a disaster of a man in (what Kamui was sure of) some sort of puppy love. Because of Kamui’s horrendous social skills when it came to his emotions. 

If he had been alone, at least Kamui would be able to teleport back to Camp Dragonhead. But no. He was with Alphinaud and Tataru. Both of whom were freezing their tiny bodies as they attempted to keep close together in a vain attempt for warmth.

Kamui bit his cheeks. He couldn’t even recommend that they turn tail and return to Camp Dragonhead on foot because they were  _ that  _ lost. He was about ready to sit in the snow and give up when he picked up a faint cacophony of  _ Kweh _ ’s.

Before Kamui could turn to see what was coming, he was swept off his feet, and into a warm, softer than a baby chocobo’s coat blanket. 

“Kamui! What in the name of Halone are you doing so far west? You’ve missed the entrance to Ishagard by a malm!” Ah, of course, who else would brave the winter weather for him but the one person Kamui did not want to face at this moment. “Kamui? Kamui are you still with me? Oh Halone please do not tell me I am too la-”

“I’m with you, Haurchefant, I’m with you… I’m… simply surprised, is all, shall we say.” Came Kamui’s slow response, ah the cold was definitely getting to him too it seemed.

“Worry not, my dear, we will return to Camp Dragonhead at once.” Came Haurchefant’s oh so warm voice. Kamui couldn’t help but close his eyes and all but snuggle into Haurchefant’s armour-clad chest. Kamui could feel Haurchefant’s weak laughter as he wrapped one arm around Kamui’s body - keeping him close and safe - while the other grabbed the reins of his trusty chocobo and he lead the way back to Camp Dragonhead.

Whenever Kamui is lost, he could be sure that Haurchefant would make him found.

**Author's Note:**

> me: lets make this a general fic!  
me, wiritng this: lol bitch you thought


End file.
